<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale Of A Murder Of Crows by KageHinaIwaOi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074440">A Tale Of A Murder Of Crows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaIwaOi/pseuds/KageHinaIwaOi'>KageHinaIwaOi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bodyguard Kagehina, Drug dealer Tsukiyama, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Multi, References to Drugs, Swearing, There's a lot of characters in this, a LOT of ships, tired Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaIwaOi/pseuds/KageHinaIwaOi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets of Japan run rampant with gangs, some are in it for revenge, some for the money, others for the pure fun of it. Karasuno is a different story.<br/>They're in it to protect people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Operation: Supply run to Johzenji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keishin Ukai looked up from his notes and across the table to the eager faces of Tanaka and Ennoshita. He sighed impatiently and they smirked back at him. <br/>"It's just a simple supply mission, you should be able to do it without getting into trouble, I don't want Johzenji knocking on my door again," He glared at them and handed an envelope to Ennoshita, "that should be enough to trade. Don't fuck this up again." <br/>"Yes, sir." They glanced at each other and quietly giggled. <br/>"We won't get into too much trouble." Tanaka hissed seductively into Ennoshita's ear, softly biting it. Ennoshita softly shoved him with a small smile. <br/>"Come, Ryu, we've got a date, haven't we?" He beckoned the bald man to follow him out the door to the garage. Tanaka fell into step next to his partner, eyes glazed over and a lovestruck grin on his face. </p><p>Kinoshita looked up from where he was polishing the front of one of the supply trucks when he heard a door slamming and the sounds of giggling. Of course, he knew exactly who was behind him. <br/>Only those two sex addicts would carry on like that. <br/>"Do you guys need the truck?" He said over his shoulder, only to be met with the sounds of clothes rustling and laughing. He scowled and turned to look at Tanaka and Ennoshita. They were too busy feeling each other up and flirting to pay attention to his question or the fact that he was looking at them with an annoyed expression. He loudly coughed to gain their attention, to no effect. He stood up, leaned against the side of the truck and glared impatiently at them. <br/>Thankfully, Narita walked through the door, carrying a bucket of water. <br/>"Hisashi! I have your water!"<br/>This made Tanaka and Ennoshita turn around, noticing Narita and Kinoshita staring at them. They shared a look and laughed sheepishly. <br/>"Ha, ha, how long have you two been staring at us? Not gonna lie, that's kinda creepy." Tanaka stated. Both Narita and Kinoshita groaned in annoyance. <br/>"Do you guys need the truck?" <br/>"Yes, we have a mission to go on," Ennoshita answered. <br/>"But, Chikara, you told me it was a date," Tanaka pouted. "I thought we were going out somewhere." <br/>"Were you not paying attention during the briefing, Ryu?"<br/>"No, I was too busy looking at you." Ennoshita lightly blushed and grumbled about how Tanaka was embarrassing and that he should pay more attention next time. Kinoshita walked away from the truck towards and took the bucket from his hands. <br/>"The keys are in the glovebox, Ennoshita-Kun, good luck." He said, walking away with Narita towards the other trucks. </p><p>They grey garage doors creaked open, revealing a spacious warehouse, filled to the brim with boxes and crates. Several members of the Johzenji gang were standing against the back wall, talking and joking amongst themselves. <br/>"Now, no starting fights, Ryu. We don't want a repeat of last month. So just do what I say and don't start shit." <br/>"Of course, baby, I'll be good." Tanaka roughly presses a kiss to Ennoshita's cheek, causing him the growl in annoyance. He opens the door and jumps out, slamming the door behind him. One of the Johzenji members steps forward, making his way towards them.<br/>'Ennoshita! Tanaka-Kun! Did you come back for a rematch or another ass-kicking?" He called out, sneering. The man had bi-coloured hair and a multitude of piercings, giving him a 'bad-boy' vibe.<br/>"No, Teru, we're just here to pick up the supplies we ordered," Ennoshita replied, grabbing Tanaka by the back of his jacket to keep him from attacking the Johzenji leader.<br/>"Right, right, we have them right here. You're such a partypooper." He pouted and gestured to the crates lined up against the sidewall, all labelled 'Karasuno' with corresponding markings to what was inside them. Terushima stepped closer to Ennoshita and held out his hand. Ennoshita took the envelope containing money from his back pocket and deposited it into Teru's awaiting hand.<br/>"Thanks." He stepped back and clicked his fingers towards the crates and opened the envelope, counting the money inside. Three men came forward, holding the crates, ready to throw them into the back of Karasuno's truck. Ennoshita went around the back of the truck, unlocked the doors with the keys and swung them open, allowing the three Johzenji members (and now Tanaka) to deposit their crates. <br/>"Hey babe, ain't I strong?" Tanaka flexed his muscles and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ennoshita giggled and nodded. <br/>"Yes, baby, the strongest."</p><p>Once the crates were loaded and ready, and the Karasuno pair had waved goodbye to Johzenji, they drove out of the warehouse doors, back home. <br/>Ennoshita glances up at Tanaka, who was driving and decided to tease him a bit. He leaned over closer to Tanaka and placed his hand over his knee, tracing his kneecap with his thumb. Tanaka looked down at Ennoshita with an eyebrow raised but quickly looked back at the road. Ennoshita slid his hand up his boyfriend's leg to his upper thigh, stroking the inside of his thigh with his fingers. <br/>"Chikara," Tanaka warned. Ennoshita snickered. <br/>"What, you want me to stop?" He leant in close to Tanaka's ear and started placing kisses along his upper neck and jaw. <br/>"Chikara, baby, wait until we get home, I'm driving." <br/>"That's never stopped you before."<br/>Tanaka sighed and nudged Ennoshita away from him. <br/>"We're here now, you can feel me up in a minute." <br/>Ennoshita huffed and fell back into his seat. <br/>"Sod..."<br/>Tanaka chuckled and pat his boyfriend's thigh. <br/>~Usually, it's the other way around.~<br/>The Karasuno garage doors opened, revealing Kinoshita and Narita talking to Asahi and Noya, surrounded by crates and boxes of various sizes. They pulled up in front of them. Asahi and Noya came around the back of the truck, unlocked the doors and started unloading the goods inside. Ennoshita shoved open his door and leapt out of his seat into the waiting arms of Tanaka. Tanaka ran off through the back door, Noya hollering "Get some Ryu!" to their backs. Asahi shook his head with a small smile. <br/>"Come on, Yuu, help me unpack these boxes." He waved the small boy over to a new set of guns he was unboxing. Noya joyfully bounded over to him and started taking them out, checking for damage or inconsistences among the guns.<br/>"You know, Asahi, we haven't fucked in a while." He remarked casually. Asahi's eyes went and he coughed violently, cheeks red in embarrassment. <br/>"W-what makes you say t-that, Yuu?" <br/>"Just a passing thought." he shrugs and goes back to his work. Asahi looked away and fiddled with his fingers for a minute before speaking up, <br/>"D-do you want to have s-sex tonight, Yuu?" He mumbled. Noya's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. <br/>"Yay!" He cheered. "We're going to have sex tonight!" Asahi's whole face went red and he tried to shy away from the loud Nishinoya, but the short boy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a short, passionate kiss. The bearded man was beat-red and hot, but he still looked pleased with himself. <br/>"Hey, Asahi can I try and top this time?" <br/>"But last time you tried you nearly broke your hips."<br/>"I'll be more careful this time, I promise. I will show you how good of a top I can be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Operation: Stealing what has already been stolen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoba Johsai and Karasuno have been frenemies for years, always plotting against each other for no reason other than they simply can't stand each other.<br/>This time, some important weapons of Karasuno's have been stolen and they need Kindaichi and Kunimi's help to get them back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god, this chapter is so late but whatever it's here now and I'll strive to upload faster in the future. thank you to everyone whos left kudos on the first chapter, it really means a lot to me, thanks again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama opened the set of heavy, metal doors, revealing the meeting room, Keishin, Ittetsu, Asahi and Nishinoya already inside and quietly talking. Kindaichi, who was being led by the angry man, snatched his hand away from Kageyama’s grip and rubbed his sore wrist with a scowl.<br/>
“Stupid, fucking, Kageyama.” He grumbles. Everyone present in the room turned to the two men who had entered and Ittetsu stepped forward with a sympathetic look and a hand outstretched.<br/>
“Sorry about Kageyama-Kun, he doesn’t really know how to handle people, he’s a bit aggressive.” Kindaichi took Ittetsu’s hand gratefully and waved off the comment.<br/>
“It’s fine, he’s always been a tyrant. Even when we were back with Kitagawa. Stupid fucking Kageyama.” Kageyama scowled and took a threatening step towards him, but Ittetsu stepped between the two and pushed Kageyama back.<br/>
“Come on, you two, we’re discussing an important matter here and I don’t want any fights breaking out. We just got this carpet cleaned from the last scuffle.” He flashed a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and pushed Kageyama into a chair.<br/>
“Kindaichi, if you would.” He gestured towards the chair beside the bodyguard, in which Kindaichi slid gratefully into it.<br/>
“Now,” Keishin started when Ittetsu had walked back to his seat and ensured that everyone was comfortable and present. “About this morning’s robbery. Do we have an itemised list of everything that was stolen?’<br/>
Asahi nodded and slid a piece of paper across the table to him.<br/>
“A handful of guns, a crate of volleyballs and a motorbike were stolen. All the items stolen seemed to have a significant value to someone, or everyone, in the case of the volleyballs.”<br/>
Noya nodded in affirmation.<br/>
“Orange, Freckles and Vanilla were missing, one of Ryu’s semi-automatics and Milk.”<br/>
Kindaichi snorted. “What's with those names?”<br/>
This caused Kageyama to blush slightly.<br/>
“Milk is the name of my bike, what, you got a problem with it?!” He suddenly roared, staring daggers at Kindaichi.<br/>
“No, it’s a perfectly fine name, it just sounds fucking stupid, kinda like you.” He broke out into fits of laughter, watching Kageyama’s face turn from slightly red to scarlet.<br/>
“Why you…!” He rose up from his chair, knocking it over, and grabbed at Kindaichi’s collar, to the protests and cheers of Asahi and Nishinoya.<br/>
“Kageyama, please let go of him,” Keishin dragged a hand down his face in frustration. “Grabbing people won’t solve any issues.”<br/>
Kageyama looked over at him and slowly released Kindaichi from his grip. He sat back into his now upright chair and crossed his arms angrily, muttering a string of insults directed at the leader and the smirking Kindaichi.<br/>
“Now, when did you notice the supplies were missing?” He turned to Asahi and Noya, who was watching the scene play out with nervousness and excitement.<br/>
“This morning, when we were taking inventory. Shoyo and Tadashi wanted to go out on a job, but both of their personal rifles were missing, Hisashi was cleaning and noticed his missing too, even though he swore he put it back yesterday, I only counted 4 semi-automatics instead of 5 and Milk’s parking spot was empty besides this note we found.” He passed on a scrap of paper to Keishin, who frowned down at the scrawl written on the paper.<br/>
“This is the shittest handwriting I’ve ever seen.” He turned, confused, to Kindaichi, who gave him an exasperated look in return.<br/>
“It's Hajime-san’s handwriting. Tooru-san probably made him write it.”<br/>
Kageyama nodded in affirmation. “He always did have shitty handwriting. Wait, why did you call them by their first names?” He didn’t remember Kindaichi ever calling his leaders by their first names. <br/>
“They got married last summer. It’s not big deal.” He waved the question of nonchalantly and turned back to Keishin. Kageyama, however, sat in a state of confusion and sadness.
“Why didn’t they invite me?” He murmured, looking to the tabletop for answers, completely forgoing the meeting at hand. 
“Can you read it?” Keishin asked Kindaichi. Kindaichi nodded hesitantly.<br/>
“I think so.” He took the note and stared down at the chicken scratch.<br/>
“Okay, so I think it reads; Hello, Karasuno, Aoba Johsai has taken some of your most precious weapons because we hate you. Bye-bye!” He said the last line in a more high-pitched voice, trying to mimic Aoba Johsai’s leader. The three younger members of Karasuno all snorted but quickly composed themselves.<br/>
“Now, what are we going to do about this?” Ittetsu asked the group. They all sat in thought for a moment before Nishinoya spoke up.<br/>
“We should go to their base and take our weapons back!” He yelled enthusiastically. Kageyama nodded in agreement.<br/>
“Those assholes need to pay.”<br/>
“Yeah, let’s get our stuff back.” Asahi agreed.<br/>
“Alright, let’s plan a break-in.” He nodded towards Asahi and Nishinoya. “It’s up to you two to plan this little scheme. Use any information Kindaichi can provide. When you’ve scripted your plan, come back to me and we’ll execute it.”<br/>
Nishinoya saluted to the leader, “Roger that boss!”<br/>
Ittetsu clapped his hands in closing. “Well, go sort yourselves out now, meeting adjourned.” </p><p>“Noya-san! Asahi-san! How’d the meeting go?” A bright, bubbly voice called from the end of the hallway.<br/>
“Shoyooooooo! We have to plan a mission, so don’t let anyone come in for a bit, okay?” Nishinoya shouted and bounced around the orange-haired man. Hinata bounded around with him, feeding off his energy. Asahi softly chuckled at the two of them and shook his head.<br/>
“Come on, Yuu, we should interrogate our guest shouldn’t we?” Asahi said, then gestured behind him. “Besides, I think Kageyama wants some time with Hinata.”<br/>
Hinata gasped and looked behind Asahi to see a blushing Kageyama holding an annoyed Kindaichi in his grip. Hinata giggled and grinned at him. Asahi took Kindaichi’s wrist from Kageyama’s grasp and led him and Nishinoya through the doorway into the interrogation room.<br/>
“We’ll be a little while, please make sure no one enters.” He implored and shut the door behind him.<br/>
“Right.” They both replied. They quickly glanced at each other, looked away blushing, before coming together for a big embrace.<br/>
“I missed you, Tobioooooo.” Hinata dragged out his name and snuggled his cheek deeper into Kageyama’s chest.<br/>
“I missed you too, Shoyo.” He nuzzled his face into the shorter boy’s hair, taking deep inhales of his orange-scented locks. The taller boy gave Hinata a kiss on the top of his head and a massive squeeze. Hinata giggled and squeezed him back. They pulled back slightly, leaned in for a passionate kiss and further wrapped their arms around each other. They lost themselves in their embrace and their sweet, loving kiss.<br/>
Fingertips running down Hinata’s spine made him shiver and giggle, rubbing his palms up and down Kageyama’s muscular back. One of Kageyama’s hands moved to cup Hinata’s cheeks, serving to deepen the kiss.<br/>
“Please don’t leave me for that long ever again. I don’t think my heart can take that.” Hinata whispered against Kageyama’s lips. The taller boy leant in to whisper in Hinata’s ear.<br/>
“Don’t worry, Shoyo, I won’t leave you again.”<br/>
Hinata softly smiled.<br/>
“Good.” He leaned back into a kiss, dragging his hands down his boyfriend’s chest. “Cause if you do, I’ll kick your ass.”</p><p>Nishinoya slammed his hands down onto the table, a wide grin on his face, obviously excited at the prospect of interrogating someone.<br/>
“Now, tell me everything you know.”<br/>
“Know about what?” Kindaichi leaned away from Noya’s joyous face, furrowing his brows together.<br/>
“Uh,” Noya paused and fumbled with his fingers before turning to Asahi with a pout. “What do we need from him again?”<br/>
Asahi gave a tiny smile. “We have to find out what their defences are like, who is engaged in this incident and if there are any ways to get our things back. Remember we’ve gone over this before, Nishi.” He said patiently.<br/>
“R-right, I remember now.” He shook his head, bringing his thoughts under control and putting a serious expression back on his face.<br/>
“Now, Kindaichi, tell me who is in charge of security.” The ruffling of papers and a few scribblings told Noya that Asahi was preparing to take notes for future planning.<br/>
“Well, Hajime-san does a lot of the guard work but Matsukawa helps him sometimes.”<br/>
Noya nodded thoughtfully.<br/>
“And we know that Hajime is strong, as per the volleyball game last summer where he beat up Tooru.”<br/>
“I mean, its really not that hard, Tooru-san is a softy.”<br/>
“Ah, okay, well anyway, can you name all the people who you think are engaged in this scheme or you think had some part?” Asahi asked, trying to steer the conversation back on track.<br/>
“Yes, Tooru-san, Hajime-san, possibly Matsukawa and Hanamaki, maybe even Watari, Yahaba and Kyoutani.”<br/>
“Right, everyone form Seijou then.” Asahi scribbled down a singular word onto the paper in front of him and then looked up at Kindaichi for confirmation.<br/>
“Yeah, pretty much.”<br/>
“Alright then, do you think anyone would turn for us? Anyone who can help us in our mission?”<br/>
“Yeah, Kunimi. He doesn’t much like Tooru-san so I’m sure he would help.” He then added as a sidenote. “I mean, nobody likes Tooru-san so it wouldn’t be very hard to find someone.”<br/>
“Right. Do you have a way for us to contact Kunimi?”<br/>
“Yep, I’ve got his number right here.”<br/>
“Okay, Noya contact Kunimi once we have the plan settled.”<br/>
“Roger that Asahi-san.”<br/>
“Now, here’s how the plan will go,”</p><p>Karauno’s undercover truck pulled into the Aoba Johsai car park, the nighttime abience of crickets and cicadas masking the rumble of the truck’s engine.<br/>
“Kunimi should be around here somewhere.” Kindaichi gazed around the lot, the surrounding forest and the front verandah of the building. The volleyball courts towards the back of the building only had a few late-night players on them, practising under the large fluorescent lights overhead. They didn’t seem to notice the truck had arrived. Kindaichi finally spotted Kunimi standing beside the doorway to the building. He fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip, crossing the car park towards the other man, who was staring out to the night sky and casually leaning against the wall.<br/>
“What took you so long? I was beginning to think you weren’t ever going to show up.” Kunimi remarked, brushing his hand lightly against Kindaichi’s forearm.<br/>
“Sorry, the planning took a while.” He gently touched the other man’s hand, smiling softly at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before turning to the members of Karasuno who had come; Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita and Kageyama.<br/>
“When they’re distracted we’ll give you the signal.” Everyone nodded and ran towards the bushes that lined the edge of the verandah and settled into the dark leaves.<br/>
Kindaichi and Kunimi made their way inside the labyrinth of hallways that was the Aoba Johsai main base. After taking a series of turns, they went down the large main staircase that was empty given for the occasional guard or late-night strangler. Once they reach the top of the staircase, a long hallway stretches out before them, rooms and smaller hallways leading off it. Dim lights illuminated the path ahead, bright enough that they showed the way but not too bright that they blinded everyone who walked past. The garage where Karasuno’s weapons were being stored was right at the end of the hallway. The Seijou members would just use the numerous secret pathways and elevators that were scattered about the place, but since it was so late, and given what the mission entailed, Kunimi and Kindaichi decided to just walk all the way there. The pair had linked their pinky fingers together, occasionally stealing glances at each other. Kunimi had slowly moved closer to Kindaichi, pressing his chest against the other’s arm. The taller boy swooped down and gave Kunimi a small peck on the cheek, before looking away, red as a tomato. Kunimi gently bumped his hip against the other man’s and they continued on their way without further action. </p><p>Surprisingly, the garage was completely void of people, either due to the late hour, or Tooru’s cocky attitude that sometimes found its way into how the gang operated. Either way, the pair were happy. Kunimi sent the text out to Nishinoya’s phone, telling him the coast was clear and to wait outside the main garage doors. Kindaichi had found the keys for Kageyama’s bike (hanging on the key rack that was named the ‘revenge rack’) and had started up the engine, admiring the noise it made when revved and the sleek design of the handles. Kunimi giggled softly at his partner’s excited expression and moved to collect the rest of the guns and crates that belonged to Karasuno.<br/>
“Can’t believe that fucktard has a bike as good as this,” He heard Kindaichi mumble, as he was backing it up the ramp towards the doors.<br/>
Kunimi was looking through the records of past missions, to determine which guns belonged to Karasuno when he noticed one titled; The Market. He wondered what it meant and was about to look at what was inside when Kindaichi yelled down from the top of the ramp.<br/>
“Hurry up, Kunimi! They’re all waiting for you, Hajime-san could come around any minute now!” This made Kunimi jump and look through the records faster. He finally found the one he was looking for and pulled out the corresponding crate and guns from their hiding places. He pushed everything up the ramp, through the doors, to the awaiting Karasuno group.<br/>
“Alright, you have everything that was taken now get out of here before you’re spotted,” Kindaichi demanded, pushing everyone away from the doors towards the car park.<br/>
“Thank you.” They whisper-shouted back and swiftly ran towards their truck, piled everything into it, and drove off into the sunrise that was now peaking up from the horizon.<br/>
Kindaichi and Kunimi made their way back inside, shutting the door behind them and quietly walking back to their shared apartment. They intertwined their fingers together, bumping shoulders, sticking as close together as they could get. </p><p>When the Karasuno gang arrived back home, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Kinoshita were there to greet them. Kageyama and Hinata immediately engaged themselves in a passionate kiss and embrace, not caring to address anyone else but each other. Kinoshita and Yamaguchi were reunited with Freckles and Vanilla (their respected sniper rifles) and gave their fellow members a hug. Tanaka had already been given back his semi-automatic on the ride back home, so he was heading over to his portion of the garage to put it back on the wall for future use. Kageyama cried and hugged Milk when it was rolled back out of the truck and swore he was never going to let Milk out of his sight ever again. Orange was returned to Hinata and more hugs were shared between the group.<br/>
Overall, it was a successful mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Operation-Guarding the Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fukurodani made a mistake so now Keishin’s going to be really mad about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aight so since I’ve altered some characters relationships with each other I had to change the names and stuff, especially in chapter 2 so that happened. Characters who have the same last names will just be called by their first names, this goes for married characters and family and stuff. <br/>Anyway, let’s get cracking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rumble of the truck’s engine and the constant bounce of the wheels going across uneven ground made the trip to Sendai a rocky one for Hinata and Kageyama, who were cuddled together on the floor of the back of the truck. The trip was long and dreary with the pair drifting in and out of sleep and chatting softly at random intervals. The continuous rattle and shake of their gear and the quiet whispering of their leaders in the front seats of the vehicle cut through the periods of silence when topics of conversation were low. </p>
<p>Hinata was once again pulled from sleep, but instead of being by a random noise or a bump in the road, it was because his boyfriend had suddenly spoken. <br/>“Do you reckon we’re nearly there?” <br/>Hinata grumbled and raised an eyebrow at Kageyama, who looked genuinely curious. <br/>“I don’t know, Tobio. Ask Ittetsu-sensei or Keishin-san.” <br/>As if in reply to Hinata’s retort, a rough voice spoke from the front of the truck. <br/>“We’ll be there in ten minutes, just hold your horses.” <br/>Kageyama pouted and slouched against the wall, further snuggling into Hinata’s side and casually wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s waist. The two sat in silence for the remainder of the journey. </p>
<p>Once the truck had pulled to a halt outside the tall, steel building that was Sendai City Centre, the two boys sighed with relief at finally being able to walk outside and stretch their legs. The back doors were flung open and the pair grabbed their gear before hopping out. <br/>After a good luck kiss on Hinata’s forehead from Kageyama and murmured “I love you”’s were said, the two bodyguards and the two leaders proceeded into the building. <br/>Once inside, they were greeted with a bright reception room, containing black lounges spread across the room, vending machines and a coffee machine along the back wall and a reception desk beside the door leading to the meeting rooms. Makoto Shimada was behind the desk and looked up when he heard the echoing footsteps of the Karasuno group. <br/>“Aye, Keishin! Are you here for the 10’o’clock meeting?” He called out with a wave. <br/>“Yep. Have the others gone in yet?” <br/>“Sure have.” He pulled out a clipboard from underneath the desk and clicked his pen. <br/>“As a matter of security, I will have to ask you some questions about the meeting. This is, of course, non negotiable, understood?” <br/>Keishin nodded. He and the others had prepared for something like this to happen. To keep the topic of the meeting and the members involved a secret, they had come up with a liable story and code names. Keishin glanced around the room, noticing nobody was in there with them. This would mean the names of the people wouldn’t have to be secret. <br/>“Okay, let’s begin. Who is attending this meeting?” <br/>“Yasufumi Nekomata and Manabu Naoi from Nekoma,” he mentally listed off the names of the people he knew were involved. <br/>“Eri Miyanoshita and Masaki Gōra from Ubugawa, Yoshiki Sasagawa and Mako Otaki from Shinzen.” <br/>“And what are your names? Mate I need everyone involved in the meeting.” <br/>“Oh, right, well, Ittetsu Ukai and Keishin Ukai.” He felt Ittetsu come forward and brush their shoulders together. Keishin looked down at him to see his husband smiling softly at him, he understood his excitement, given that they hadn’t been married for that long. Shimada seemed to ignore the interaction and instead pressed on to the next question. <br/>“What is the subject matter for this meeting?” <br/>“Supply lines have been compromised, this meeting is to find solutions.” Keishin replied calmly. <br/>“So why haven’t Fukurodani been invited? Aren’t you in an alliance with them?” Shimada fired back. Keishin was slightly taken aback by the comment and the furiosity at which it was asked. <br/>“The alliance and Fukurodani aren’t doing too well, if they came it would just create more problems.” <br/>Shimada nodded in understanding. That lie seemed to be enough for him. He pointed to the two bodyguards that had come along with the two leaders. <br/>“What about these two? What are their names?” Keishin glanced at them, the pair fidgeting under their leader’s gaze. <br/>“Kageyama and Hinata, bodyguards. They’re not coming into the room with us.” <br/>Shimada nodded and made a few notes on his clipboard. <br/>“Right, head in through that door, the room at the end is yours.” He waved in the direction of the door, which had now opened to reveal a semi-lit hallway, stretching on into darkness. The four Karasuno men nodded in return and strode off down the empty hallway. </p>
<p>“You two know what to do. Stay out here, keep watch, don’t try and eavesdrop, keep in contact with the other guards, they’re spread out across the other three entrances, and make sure you keep vigilant, understand?” Ittetsu ordered. <br/>“Yes, sir!” The two bodyguards replied. The two leaders nodded and proceeded inside the meeting room, Keishin holding the door open for Ittetsu with a smug grin. <br/>“My lady.” He said jokingly. Ittetsu smacked his arm playfully. <br/>“You’re embarrassing.” He murmured. The door shut behind them. <br/>Hinata and Kageyama leaned against the wall once the area was quiet, shoulders pushed together and hands intertwining. Hinata pulled out his radio and switched it to the appropriate channel for the mission at hand. After static interference for a moment, the high-pitch whine of a male’s voice protesting, along with the angry shouts of another man, resounded around the stone walls of the hallway. <br/>“Lev? Yaku-san?” Hinata spoke tentatively into the radio’s microphone. He was met with enthusiastic yelling and more shouts. <br/>“Shut up! The both of you!” A deep voice shouted above the others, only to be immediately shut down by the arguments between the other bodyguards. Hinata rolled his eyes and turned the volume of his radio down so the conversations and frequent fights were dull to the duo’s ears. He strapped it back onto his belt and leaned his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. <br/>“At least we can trust them, even if they are loud.” Kageyama stated. <br/>“Mm.” Hinata hummed in reply. He looked up at the taller man and smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes in a suggestive manner. Kageyama chuckled. <br/>“And what do you want, dumbass?” <br/>Hinata pouted. <br/>“You know what I want, Bakayama.” <br/>The raven-haired swooped down and captured his lovers lips in a kiss. <br/>“You want that?” He grinned and tangled his fingers in Hinata’s hair. Hinata giggled and wrapped his arm around Kageyama’s neck. <br/>“I sure do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the meeting room, things weren’t going smoothly for the Karasuno leaders. It was proving harder to exonerate Fukurodani, especially given that Nekomata and Naoi were proving to not be any help at all. That loud-mouthed kid, Koutaro Bokuto, certainly knew when to run his mouth. <br/>The stakes were too high for them to be fucking around. <br/>“All of Fukurodani can’t be included in this scheme, since Bokuto and Akaashi were the only ones recorded.” Mako Otaki stated. Yoshiki Sasagawa nodded in agreement.<br/>“Yamiji may even be a part of it.” <br/>Ukai’s expression never wavered but internally he was insulting the members of Shinzen for being as perceptive as they were. <br/>“Just because only two people were caught being suspicious doesn’t mean the rest aren’t doing anything behind the scenes.” Eri Miyanoshita reasoned. <br/>“In the first place, what suspicious things do you think Fukurodani are doing? They could be doing any number of things.” Ittetsu retorted, sneaking a glance at Nekomata, who smirked. <br/>“Did the fact that they were loading their trucks with crates and the fact that Bokuto explicitly said what they were doing wasn’t exactly ‘legal’ not sell it for you?!” Masaki Gōra did air quotation marks around the word ‘legal’ and sneered over at Ittetsu. <br/>“And why are you defending them so fucking much? You’re starting to sound suspicious yourself.” He narrowed his eyes accusingly at the pair, who glared back at him. <br/>“We’re just considering all the options before we go jumping to conclusions. Fukurodani are powerful allies and going around accusing them of illegal activities is only going to land us in hot water!” Keishin fought back, slamming his hands onto the table in front of him, spooking the Shinzen and Ubugawa members. Ittetsu gently placed a hand between the angry man’s shoulder blades. Keishin sighed and whispered to the man next to him. <br/>“I know, Tetsu, I know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft whisper of excited voices stopped the migration of Kageyama’s hands down Hinata’s spine and the slow, deep kisses that were being shared between the two lovers. Hinata’s keen eyes scanned their surroundings for the intruders, darkness making it hard to determine what was shadows and what was just a figment of his imagination. Kageyama was lightly nibbling on Hinata’s neck, only acting as a decoy so Hinata could properly look around with easing suspicion. The darkness was too much for him to see anyone. He moved his head to bring Kageyama’s lips to his own, peppering light kisses on his lips. <br/>“There’s someone there,” he rushed out in between kisses. “I can’t see them though.” <br/>Kageyama hummed in acknowledgement and pulled away to rest his forehead against Hinata’s, looking himself out to the hallway in sight of the enemy. He bit the tip of Hinata’s ear and breathily spoke into his ear. <br/>“I saw something moving a little to the right. There’s probably more people than that though.” <br/>“Yeah, probably.” <br/>“What do you want to do about them?” Kageyama moved<br/> his head to look Hinata in the eyes. Hinata pouted his lips in thought and then suddenly his eyes lit up with an idea. He gestured for Kageyama to lean in to listen to his plan. </p>
<p>The long stretch of hallway was pitch-black, small industrial lights along the floor prevented Hinata from tripping over his own feet. Hinata pulled out his knife from its sheath, he felt the gentle squeezing of Kageyama’s hand on his shoulder in reassurance. The sound of feet shuffling ahead told the pair where their enemy was, making them both stop and hug the wall, standing on the tips of their toes and sticking close to each other. The side-hallway was close and the bodyguards could feel the mounting tension and excitement at the prospect of battle. The enemy was ahead, hiding in the shadows, completely unaware of the approaching men. When all was quiet again, they proceeded forward again, creeping slower the closer they got to the opening. <br/>Once the hallway was within Hinata’s grasp, he took Kageyama's hand that didn’t have his knife residing in it and tapped it against the wall. He then dragged his knuckles against the wall, to indicate where Hinata would be jumping to. Kageyama pulled his arm back and softly pet Hinata’s hair, as a sign that he understood the commands. <br/>Hinata counted to three in his head, then lunged forward into the darkness, hoping to tackle one of the people or even wound one of them. His body collided with a taller one that immediately tried to kick or swipe him in the head, but Hinata’s quick movements prevented that from happening. Instead, he punched his opponent, in what he hoped was the ribs, making them hesitate so he could push them against the wall. He brought the person to their knees, hands behind their back and held in place in Hinata’s strong grip. <br/>The sounds of another struggle taking place against the opposite wall took place of the previous fight. Kageyama has obviously engaged in the other person. The sound of a body being thrown against the ground and the wheezing and spluttering of someone’s breath being knocked out of them accompanied the cracking of a rib and Kageyama’s heavy breathing. <br/>“Tobio, are you okay?” Hinata called out. <br/>“Yeah.” Kageyama breathed back, trying to catch his breath. Once he had calmed down, Hinata loosened his grip slightly on his enemy’s arm. <br/>“Torch, Shoyo.” <br/>“Right.” Hinata pulled out his torch from his belt and flicked it on. The bright beam blinded both the bodyguards for a moment before turning to look at their opponents. Kageyama was kneeling over the body of a large man with spiky gray and black hair and an annoyed expression on his face. Hinata recognised him immediately. <br/>“Bokuto-san?!” He then shone his torch light at the person on his knees in front of Hinata. <br/>“Akaashi-san?” <br/>“Why are you two here?” Kageyama asked, looking between the two Fukurodani men in confusion. <br/>“I’m not saying anything.” Bokuto cried out defiantly. <br/>“You don’t have to yell, Bokuto-san.” <br/>“Sorry Akaashi.” <br/>“If you two are here, then,” Hinata pulled out his radio and spoke into the microphone. <br/>“Fukurodani spotted and detained in Karasuno hallway. Stay vigilant, more members will be in hiding.” He said hurriedly. <br/>“Roger that.” Everyone chorused back. <br/>“Why are you guys here?” Kageyama asked Bokuto. Bokuto gave him a sour look. <br/>“I’M NOT SAYING ANYTHING!” He suddenly yelled. Kageyama drew back away from the screaming man, eyes wide. <br/>“Okay, you don’t have to scream, Jesus.” <br/>“Well stop making me repeat things.” <br/>On Hinata’s radio, reports started coming in of Fukurodani sightings and skirmishes between the bodyguards and Fukurodani. <br/>“Why are you guys here? I thought you weren’t invited.” Lev’s voice asked. <br/>“We’re crashing the meeting, obviously.” A slightly muffled, grumpy voice responded. <br/>“But why?” Someone from Ubugawa queried. <br/>“We can’t say.” <br/>“Yeah, or Yamiji-san would kill us.” Bokuto supplied. <br/>“Well, we’re probably going to be killed anyway for getting caught, but whatever.” Akaashi said. Silence fell over everyone. <br/>“So do we just wait here, or,”<br/>As if in answer to Hinata’s question, the meeting room doors were flung open, revealing a furious Keishin and disgruntled Ittetsu. Kageyama climbed off Bokuto’s back, lifting him to his feet with a grunt. He followed Akaashi and Hinata towards the pair, who looked like they were ready to kill the Fukurodani pair as soon as they saw them. <br/>“What the fuck are you two doing here-“ He reaches out to grab Bokuto’s collar, but Ittetsu grabbed his arm and stood his ground in front him. <br/>“Keishin you need to calm yourself the fuck down.” He looked just about done with his husband's bad mood, as if he had told the man a thousand times before to calm down. <br/>“I know, but I can’t help it when everything is going to shit!” <br/>“Okay, but save it for when we get back home. If you start a fight, we’ll only look more guilty.” <br/>Keishin grit his teeth and let out a frustrated sigh. <br/>“Fine, fine, okay, I’ll leave it. I’m sorry for snapping.” Ittetsu stepped back after hearing the apology and let go of his arm. Keishin grabbed Bokuto by the upper arm and dragged him along with him towards the exit. <br/>Hinata, Kageyama and Ittetsu followed them down the hallway. <br/>“Where are you taking me? Are you going to kill me?” Bokuto whimpered. Akaashi sighed and shook his head. <br/>“I can’t believe I’m in love with that idiot.” He mumbled. Hinata laughed. <br/>“It’s okay, Akaashi-san. I felt the same way about Tobio.” Kageyama just happened to be listening on their conversation and suddenly turned around to scowl at Hinata. <br/>“Dumbass Shoyo.” <br/>“It’s okay, Tobio, I love you.” He giggled as Kageyama’s face went red. He turned his head away from him. <br/>“Whatever, love you too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asahi looked up from his paperwork when he heard Keishin’s heavy footsteps approaching him. <br/>“Koutaro Bokuto and Keiji Akaashi?” He asked, pointing towards the interrogation room behind him. <br/>“Yep, and the others?” <br/>“Already in there. The room has been set up how you wanted it.” <br/>Keishin nodded and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. </p>
<p>“Okay, Keishin, you want to start us off?” Ittetsu asked. Keishin nodded. <br/>“In short, Fukurodani is being put on a watch list and a member of Nekoma will be observing your movements until you’re cleared of suspicion.” <br/>“What?! But that’s ridiculous! Who are they sending? Is it Kuroo?” Bokuto pleaded with his eyes and pouted his lips. Keishin shook his head. <br/>“It’s Nobuyuki Kai. It would be too risky if we sent in Kuroo.” <br/>“Kai is the weed man, isn’t he?” <br/>“Yes, he is.” <br/>“You picked him so we could continue our operations, didn’t you?” Akaashi asked. <br/>“Yep, though the same couldn’t be said about us.” He turned to Sugawara and Daichi. <br/>“We’re being put under surveillance by Shinzen. None of them know about the market.” <br/>“Is that why you came back pissed?” Sugawara remembered Hinata and Kageyama reporting about Keishin’s bad mood. <br/>“Yes,” He then muttered under his breath, “also the way they insulted me but that’s irrelevant right now.” He scowled at the memories. <br/>“So what are we supposed to do now?” Daichi queried. Keishin looked at Ittetsu. <br/>“We stop all drug traffic coming in and out of Karasuno. Fukurodani and Nekoma’s contributions will be lowered, due to suspicions and the loss of their drug maker, but Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa and Inarazaki will still keep production running. Money will still come in, so that’s not a problem, so we should be okay.” He smiled at everyone. “We’ll be okay.” Everyone nodded in agreement. <br/>“You two behave yourselves,” Keishin pointed at Akaashi and Bokuto. “We don’t want a repeat of today. Now, everyone back to work!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you’ve enjoyed, this update was a little bit quicker in getting uploaded so hopefully it’ll stay like that. <br/>Hope everyone had a safe Christmas and new years and that you got to see your family’s for the holidays. Stay safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4:Captain Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The captains gather for a series of meetings. Some of them are productive, others aren't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um so lol sorry this is so late holy crap um school is kicking my ass and musical has started up again so I'm really busy and I kinda forgot about this chapter but anyways. It's long so I hope that makes up for it<br/>Can't say anything about the quality though.<br/>I also changed a lot of the tags and did some stuff so<br/>Edit; I fixed some of the grammar and shit so it should be fine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pure amount of noise radiating off of the meeting room made Daichi sigh in annoyance. The mere thought of having to deal with his fellow captains and keep their antics in check gave him a headache. He was glad the meetings only lasted for 5 days every 6 months. Sugawara turned the handle and pushed open the door, to be met with a flurry of people and colours. Gangs from all over Japan had arrived and were now conversing with others about previous events or the state of their gangs. Sugawara caressed his forearm encouragingly and pulled him into the throng of people. <br/>“Come on, Daichi. If we find Tooru and Hajime, you’ll feel better.”<br/>Daichi relaxed a little and let himself be dragged by Sugawara. They weaved their way through the crowd, greeting the other captains that they knew, only stopping to catch up with Aone and Futakuchi from Dateko, who recently took over Moniwa and Kamazaki’s captain positions. <br/>Eventually, they found Tooru and Hajime over in a corner, talking quietly to Kuro and Yaku from Nekoma. Daichi and Sugawara advanced toward them, pushing people aside to reach them. Once within earshot, Sugawara called out to Tooru. <br/>“Tooru! Where's my bitch at!?”<br/>Tooru looked around him wildly before spotting Sugawara and Daichi walking towards him and the others. He started jumping around excitedly, clutching at Hajime’s arm. <br/>“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! Suga-chan and Dai-chan are here!” He squealed in Hajime’s ear. <br/>“I know, Tooru. I see them.” He growled. “I’m not blind.”<br/>Kuro and Yaku snickered at their bickering.</p><p>“Suga-chan!’ Tooru pulled the unsuspecting Karasuno captain into a bone-crushing hug. Sugawara pat his back and laughed fondly. <br/>"Hi Tooru, I see someone missed me." <br/>"Well obviously. Ever since last year when we moved bases, I haven't been able to see you as much." They both pouted and pulled each other into a side hug. Daichi had greeted the other three men and was now conversing quietly, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads at Sugawara and Tooru. <br/>"So when are you going to ask him?" Hajime suddenly asked, after a few moments of silence. Daichi's face went red and he shuffled his feet. <br/>"Well, I don't know. I've been waiting for the right moment." <br/>"You've been waiting for the right moment for years, just ask him. It's not like he's going to say no," Kuro smirked at him. "You've been together for ages, it's time one of you manned up and asked." <br/>"I know, I know. It's just getting the timing and the words right is hard." Daichi refused to look up to meet his friends' softening gazes and instead opted to frown at the wall. <br/>"Suga-kun's not an idiot. I'm sure he'll understand what you mean." Yaku spoke up. He then scowled and muttered, "unlike a certain someone." <br/>"Hey, it's not Lev's fault you can't tell him your feelings." Daichi smiled playfully. Yaku glared at him and turned to look away from him. <br/>"You don't have to say it out loud," he grumbled. </p><p>Suddenly, a loud hooting noise echoed around the large room, silencing everyone present. Daichi looked up at the stage, where he knew Bokuto Koutaro would be standing after his typical meeting call. Akaashi Keiji is standing next to him, face flushed and his hand covering his eyes. The others had also turned to look at him, the newer captains startled and looking around wildly. <br/>"Bokuto-san, could you please stop." Akaashi pleaded. Bokuto wrapped his arms around the smaller man's middle and buried his face in his neck. <br/>"Sorry 'Kaashi." <br/>Akaashi flushed and touched his head gently. After a minute of hugging, the overwhelming silence filling the room became unbearable and Daichi yelled out to fill it. <br/>"Just start the meeting lovebirds!" <br/>He was met with laughs and the two embarrassed men on stage separated, fidgeting and glancing at each other. Bokuto then cleared his throat and straightened himself up. <br/>"So we should, uh, probably start the meeting now, I guess." <br/>"Yeah, you big owl. Get on with it." Kuro called out. <br/>"Okay, okay, okay. So, let's start with the greetings then. My name is Bokuto Koutaro and I'm the main captain of Fukurodani. My partner," he grinned over at Akaashi, "is Akaashi Keiji, my co-captain. We are the leaders of these captains’ meetings and will be the ones to run it and spread along with any news from other areas. Now, for our first piece of gossip, Karasuno, Nekoma, Shinzen, Ubugawa, and us at Fukurodani have had a little run-in."<br/>"It was more than a little run-in." One of the Shinzen captains, Daiki Ogano, remarked. Daichi, Sugawara, Yaku, and Kuro walked towards the stage, leaving the confused Tooru and Hajime behind. Daiki Ogano, Naguri Shouta, Yohei Ashiya, and Kengo Nanasawa from Shinzen and Ubugawa were already climbing onto the stage. <br/>"I think we should start, shouldn't we?" Kuro drawled as he leaped gracefully next to Bokuto. <br/>Everyone nodded in agreement. <br/>"So, the leaders of Ubugawa, Shinzen, Karasuno, and Nekoma met together last week to discuss suspicious activities coming from Fukurodani, mainly Bokuto and Akaashi." Concerned mutters went around the room. Yaku then took over for Kuro. <br/>"So far, a member of Nekoma has been keeping an eye on them, with no reports of such activities. They will stay with Fukordani until they have been cleared at another meeting in a month." <br/>"Karasuno has also been declared a suspect and so a member of Shinzen has been watching over us with the same rules as for Fukurodani." Sugawara continued. <br/>"Of course, we all agreed to these terms and will comply until we are cleared." Daichi stepped forward to stand next to Sugawara.<br/>"That is all. We will now take questions." Kengo Nanasawa gestured his arms out to the crowd. Immediately, everyone spoke up at once. <br/>"Hey hey, one at a time, Jesus," Bokuto yelled. "You! The brunette in the corner!" He pointed to Tooru on the other side of the room, and he stepped forward. <br/>"What suspicious activities are you talking about? The way you're wording it makes it sound not that sus." He stated. <br/>"Drug trafficking. Next question. Tall dude next to the other tall dude." He pointed over to Futakuchi but then raised a finger to his lips at Tooru, who was making indignant noises. <br/>"Does Fukordani think that Karasuno is guilty? I mean, it's a big accusation to make, where's the proof?" Everyone around him murmured in agreement. <br/>"Fukurodani does not think that Karasuno is guilty, the reason they're being put under surveillance in the first place is that they were sticking up for us. We are thankful for Karasuno." Akaashi spoke up and nodded over to Daichi and Sugawara. <br/>"But why would Karasuno do that? Why put themselves under that pressure?" Someone else yelled out from the centre of the crowd. <br/>"Because, Terushima, Fukordani are powerful allies and have not led us astray before. Why shouldn't we place our trust in a friend and ally?" Daichi replied calmly. Terushima nodded and stepped back to stand next to his co-captain. <br/>“If Karasuno and Fukurodani are being held under suspicion, then why are they here right now? Surely the alliance wouldn’t want them out in the open like this, going wherever they please.” Daishou Suguru questioned, sneering at Kuro and Yaku. <br/>“The alliance has granted permission for both gangs to be present at the meetings no matter the circumstances. The regulations around the captain's meetings grant permission for all the gang captains to be present at any given meeting at any given time, no matter what they have done. Surely you know this, Daishou.” Yaku snarled, shooting him dirty looks. <br/>Daichi looked between them, confused as to why those three were bickering when Nekoma wasn’t even mentioned. He shrugged it off as gang rivalry. After a brief minute of silence, Bokuto clapped his hands together. <br/>“So nobody has any more questions? If that is all, then this meeting is closed.” He turned on his heel and marched back down the stage, followed closely by Akaashi. The other members on the stage jumped down as well and proceeded with the others out the side doors. </p><p>Tooru and Hajime were standing, waiting, outside the meeting room, fingers entangled loosely with the others. Daichi and Sugawara split off from the crowd to meet with them. <br/>“Your leaders have to learn when to keep their mouths shut. You nearly got yourselves exposed, along with Fukurodani.” Tooru whispered judgmentally. <br/>“Yeah, but at least we’re not all exposed, we can still sell shit. Right?” Hajime looked to Daichi, who nodded. <br/>“Yeah, everyone else should be fine to carry on. Us and Nekoma will be taking a short break until things simmer down.” <br/>“Will your dealers come out then? I know most of the time you keep them under wraps, all secretive.”<br/>“They will, only for a short time. We don’t want every man and his dog to discover what they do. The others think they sell firearms and weaponry to give us some extra money. We don’t want a gang-wide breakout.”<br/>“That’s true.” Hajime checked his wristwatch and grabbed Tooru’s wrist. “Sorry guys, we have a meeting to get to. Hope it works out for you guys." He clapped Daichi on the shoulder, while Tooru and Sugawara exchanged hugs. The Seijou pair walked off to the car waiting for them, and the Karasuno pair did the same. </p><p>The next day, Daichi and Sugawara returned to the same meeting room, to be met once again by the noise coming from inside. Daichi opened the doors this time and was instantly greeted by cheering and clapping. The crowd of people was applauding up at the stage, where the captains of Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa were standing face-to-face, staring each other down and snarling. <br/>"I would never betray Aoba Johsai, the fact that you're trying to recruit me just shows how weak you are!" Tooru snapped, jabbing Ushijima in the chest and stepping into his personal space. <br/>"We are not weak, I think your talents could be utilised elsewhere. You are wasted in Aoba Johsai, Oikawa." <br/>"My name's not fucking Oikawa anymore, it's Tooru Iwaizumi, you'd better get fucking used to it." <br/>"Jesus Christ," Sugawara mumbled. "He's laying into him." <br/>"I wouldn't blame him though. After the warehouse raid, I would've wanted to kill him too." <br/>"Ah, I remember when you tried." <br/>Yeah," Daichi cracked his knuckles and grit his teeth. "I won't let him escape again." </p><p>On stage, Iwaizumi was trying to intimate Ushijima, only to be overwhelmed by the sheer height difference. Tendou, standing behind Ushijima, was smirking at him over his partner's shoulder. Tooru was the only one who had any power when it came to height out of the two of them, and Hajime was glad his fiance was as tall as he was. A few minutes passed while they stared at each other until Bokuto and Akaashi came up beside them. Bokuto broke the fighting captains apart, holding his arms out dramatically like he's introducing the audience to a fight. Which was exactly what he was doing. <br/>"Alright, since we're fighting on the stage, we're going to have an official brawl! I will be the officiator. If Ushijima wins, Tooru will join Shiratorizawa. If Tooru wins, Ushijima will join Aoba Johsai,"<br/>"But I don't want him to join Aoba Johsai." Tooru interrupted. Bokuto rolled his eyes. <br/>"Fine, if Tooru wins, Ushijima pays $5000 is that okay?" He looked pointedly at Tooru, who nodded, satisfied. Ushijima too nodded. <br/>"Alright then, let's get this showdown started!" He flung his arms in the air, narrowly missing smacking Tooru in the face. Hajime and Tendou stepped to the sides of the stage, still glaring and angrily gesturing at the other. Tooru and Ushijima took a step back and dropped into fighting stances. <br/>Daichi and Sugawara rolled their eyes and walked around, greeting the other leaders as Bokuto yelled the rules of the fight. They ended up talking to Atsumu Miya and Shinsuke Kita from Inarazaki, who were talking about Itachiyama's increasing interest in the storehouses lining the lake near their hideout. Atsumu had just discovered Kiyoomi Sakusa was half using him just for knowledge about these storehouses. <br/>"Like we fuck, then he asks about the lake and shit and if the houses are empty, he is so rude I hate him so much." <br/>"So why do you keep going back to him?" Kita asked him, exasperated by his Kouhai's behavior. <br/>"Because I love him so much," Atsumu groaned in his mental anguish and leaned down to sob dramatically into the older male's shoulder. Kita sighed and drew his hand lightly over Atsumu's dyed hair. <br/>Daichi and Sugawara decided to leave them to it. <br/>They looked back to the stage and saw that Hajime and Tendou had thrown themselves into the fight, Hajime's quick reflexes and buff build enabled him to sneak around Tendou and kick him in the back, sending him tumbling forward in a confused heap. <br/>"Wha-?" Tendou looked up just in time to see Hajime bring his foot down on his face, breaking the redhead’s nose. Hajime turned his back on him and proceeded to aid Tooru against Ushijima. <br/>Tooru wasn't having much difficulty evading Ushijima's attacks, he was quick on his feet despite his height, but then, so was Ushijima. The muscular phenomenon that was Wakatoshi Ushijima was like an impenetrable fortress of body and muscle. Several times when Tooru was forced to kick off his right leg, it buckled slightly, making him hiss in pain. He really should have worn his knee brace today. <br/>So he was relieved when Hajime joined the fight, swiping at Ushijima's legs and aiming punches at his head. <br/>Though fear installed into his chest as his knee gave out underneath him, knocking him off balance and giving Ushijima the perfect opportunity to attack right at his head. Except he didn't. Hajime had punched him square in the face. <br/>Ushijima had paused, taken aback by the sudden stumble, and so Hajime had come up beside him, brought his arm back, and swung at his jaw. Tooru then leaped up and elbowed Ushijima across the cheek. That sent him onto the floor, multiple red marks lining his jawline and cheek. Tendou came up around Tooru, holding his bloody nose with one hand and reaching out to Ushijima with the other. <br/>"Wakkun?" <br/>Ushijima leaned up on his elbows, gently feeling his face for injuries. <br/>"I guess you won this time, Tooru." He said blankly. Tooru blanched and turned away from him. <br/>"Don't say my first name, you ogre." <br/>Ushijima slightly tilted his head to the side. "So you want me to call you Iwaizumi then? But what do I call the other Iwaizumi?" He asked innocently. Tooru threw up his hands and groaned loudly, walking off the stage, Hajime chuckling behind him but still managing to throw a middle finger the Shiratorizawa captains' way. <br/>But before Hajime could jump off the stage, Tendou grabbed his shoulder. <br/>"You know it's only Wakatoshi-Kun who wants him to join, right?" <br/>"Yeah, we know. Sorry for busting your nose." Hajime said bluntly, holding his hand out in gesture for a friendly handshake. Tendou took it gladly and smiled gently. <br/>"No hard feelings. Take care." Tendou ran over back to Ushijima to care for his injuries. Hajime shook his head and followed Tooru over to where Daichi and Sugawara were standing just a few metres away. </p><p>Once Daichi and Sugawara arrived back at base, Daichi immediately migrated to the kitchen to get himself some food, and Sugawara wandered down the hallways. It was oddly quiet, meaning either Nishinoya and Hinata were on a job or had gotten themselves into trouble. Eventually, Sugawara ended up outside the doors of one of the back rooms that served as an entertainment space during special events. He figured that since he was here, he may as well go in and practice. He hadn't in some time, he only ever showed his skills in front of Daichi, or when he was practicing with Hinata and the others. He opened the set of doors. Hinata was already in there, twirling around one of the poles onstage. Sugawara sighed in relief. <br/>"So this where you were. I was curious as to why it was so quiet." <br/>Hinata jumped and spun around, eyes wide, but relaxing when he spotted the older man. <br/>"Sugawara-san! Are you back from your meeting?" He jumped down and ran up to hug him. <br/>"Yep. The next one isn't until tomorrow afternoon so I have a little bit of free time." <br/>Hinata's eyes seemed to sparkle. <br/>"Then can you practice with me, please? I wanna do that super awesome move where I go upside down that Tobio likes." <br/>"Of course, Hinata. Just let me change quickly." <br/>"Oki doki!" He trotted on back to the stage and recommenced the mindless twirling he was doing before. </p><p>"Now hook your leg, grab onto the pole Hinata, and flip!" <br/>Hinata tipped his head back, squeezing his calves, and let his hands go off the pole, grabbing the bottom half of the pole once it was in reach. He gently let his hands go, dangling with just his leg muscles to hold him up. <br/>"Hey, Sugawara-san! I did it," his vantage point allowed him a clear view of the door, where Yamaguchi was walking through. <br/>"Yamaguchi! We haven't seen you in ages!" Sugawara called out to him, walking towards him to gather him in his arms. <br/>"Hey, Sugawara-san." Yamaguchi returned the hug, laughing softly. "It's so good to see you again."<br/>Hinata had reached up to hook his arms around the pole to release his legs and land heavily on the floor, also running over to hug Yamaguchi. <br/>"Yama, how long are you staying out for?" He said as he clung to the taller man's middle. <br/>"For about a month. Tsukki and I will be around a lot more than last time." <br/>"That's good. I missed you." Hinata pouted at him and Yamaguchi smiled and ruffled his curls. <br/>"Were you two dancing? Can I join?" <br/>"Sure! The more the merrier." <br/>All three of the men raced up to the stage towards the poles lining the back of the stage. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi peered into the main entertainment area, expecting to see his boyfriend chatting with the others, but there wasn't any noise in the usually busy room. He drew his eyebrows together and continued down the main hall, sticking his head into the various rooms he passed. He had reached the apartments where the gang members slept when he heard bickering from around the corner. As he approached the voices, he could make out some of the words they were saying, but who was saying them was obvious. He let out a resigned sigh and turned the corner, seeing the tall figures of Kageyama and Tsukishima squabbling. <br/>"Of course as soon as Tsukishima comes out, you're at each other's throats," Daichi complained, with his hands on his hips and a disappointed frown. "I thought we moved past this guys, seriously." <br/>"It's his fault for insulting me." Kageyama snapped. <br/>"It's his fault for existing." Tsukishima retaliated. They stared at each other for a tense moment before Daichi stood between them. <br/>"Okay. You two are going to help me find Sugawara and learn to coexist without killing each other." Daichi pushed at their backs until they begrudgingly started walking themselves down the hallway. </p><p>They arrived at the doors to the special back entertainment room and all three men steeled themselves for what would hopefully be Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Sugawara having an innocent conversation, but instead were hit with Hinata and Yamaguchi twirling and hanging off the poles in the back and Sugawara clapping a beat at the front of the stage. Kageyama and Tsukishima instantly crouched down and snuck in, hiding behind one of the rows of chairs to watch their boyfriends dance. Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was only glad Nishinoya wasn't there too. Having to deal with Tsukishima and Kageyama was trouble enough without dealing with Asahi as well. Daichi snuck in as well, crouching next to the two, who was staring intensely at the stage. </p><p>"Hey Sugawara-san, can you come here for a second?" Hinata asked while they took a five-minute break. <br/>"Yeah of course. What's wrong?" <br/>Hinata gestured for him to come down and he whispered in his ear. <br/>"They came in again. I saw them sneak in through the door. Daichi-san was with them." <br/>Sugawara grew an evil smirk on his face.<br/>"They did? Well then, let's give them a show." He ripped his jacket off, tossing it into the crowd of chairs. He also took off his jeans, revealing a skin-tight black suit. Hinata and Yamaguchi took their places, Hinata lightly bouncing on his feet. <br/>"Are we going to do the spinny one? Or the 'whoosh-whoop-ta-da!' one?" <br/>"How about the 'whoosh-whoop' one?" <br/>Hinata nodded vigorously. Sugawara was afraid his head would fall off. <br/>Yamaguchi ran over to the edge of the stage where Sugawara's phone was laying among his rumpled clothes and started playing an upbeat pop song. In sync, they started dancing. </p><p>Daichi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama never took their eyes off their boyfriends, watching the way their partner swayed their hips, slid their hand up the pole suggestively, and licked their lips. It was entrancing and hypnotizing, to say the least. <br/>Once Hinata had performed his signature move (the super-upside-down move that Kageyama likes) and had given Kageyama himself a very dramatic nosebleed, the three men on stage strolled to the front of the stage and smirked over at the row of chairs their boyfriends were hiding behind. <br/>“We know you’re over there! Come out you three!” Sugawara called. Daichi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama stood up sheepishly from their hiding spot. Kageyama was sporting a nosebleed, Tsukishima looked extremely heated and Daichi was either about to kill Sugawara or kiss him. <br/>Sugawara raised an eyebrow, Hinata snickered behind his hand and Yamaguchi turned beet red. <br/>“Sugawara,” Daichi growled, stepping out from behind the row of chairs and marching up towards the stage. Sugawara smirked and jumped down to meet him. <br/>“Did you like it Daichi? You know we only practiced that for you guys.” <br/>Daichi grabbed Sugawara’s hips and drew him towards him, snarling. He dropped his voice and spoke huskily into the other man’s ear. <br/>“You know I liked it, that’s why I’m so pissed.”<br/>“Oh? So what are you going to do to me, huh? Are you going to punish me?”<br/>“Of course I am, you were bad and decided to tease me, that deserves punishment.” <br/>Daichi walked off a firm grip on Sugawara’s wrist and proceeded out the doors. <br/>The two remaining pairs all stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before everyone followed their senpais back to the rooms. </p><p>“Hey Atsu, you know those storehouses you have that line the lake,” <br/>“Oh my god, Omi, shut up about the storehouses. You talk about them so much it's making my ears bleed.” <br/>“I know, but this will be the last time, I swear.” <br/>“It better be.” Atsumu frowned at the taller man and flipped his bangs to the side, “What do you want with them?”<br/>“Would you think of selling them? To Itachiyama?” He said quickly, not quite looking Atsumu in the eyes. <br/>“Why? Don’t have you enough storage space? If you don’t you should take that up with someone who has storage closer to you.” <br/>“No, I need them for storing other things, you know. We’re interested in the market ourselves and need someplace to put them.” <br/>“Oh right, why didn’t you just say that, ‘course you can have them. We aren’t using them.” <br/>“Oh okay, great.” Sakusa gave the other man a small smile. <br/>“Omi, you don’t have to hide these things from me. I know this relationship is new, but don’t be afraid to talk to me.” <br/>Sakusa gave a small nod and his face flushed a light pink. <br/>“Have you told Fukuordani that you’re interested?”<br/>“No, not yet. Fukurodani has so many people, I haven’t wanted to go.” <br/>“Okay, well let's go now, there ain’t a lot of people here, so let’s ask.”<br/>“Okay,"<br/>Atsumu led Sakusa over to where Bokuto and Akaashi were talking to Kuro and Yaku, giving a small cough to make their presence known. <br/>"Hey Bokkun, Omi-kun wants to talk to you and Akaashi." <br/>"Hey, Sakusa, what do you need?" Bokuto enthusiastically greeted Sakusa. <br/>"Well, Itachiyama, is interested in, um, the market thing." Sakusa blushed in embarrassment and gripped Atsumu's hand. <br/>"It's okay Omi-Omi. Just breath." Atsumu reassuringly rubbed circles on the anxious man's back. Sakusa drew in a shaky breath. <br/>"Okay. Itachiyama is interested in the drug market." He said more confidently, exhaling heavily. Bokuto lightly chuckled. <br/>"Okay, we'll get you set up if you want to come back with us to Fukordani."<br/>Sakusa paused to think. <br/>"Can I bring Atsumu with me?" Bokuto nodded happily. <br/>"Sure, if it makes you feel more comfortable." <br/>Atsumu wrapped his arm around Sakusa's waist, leaning into his side. <br/>"You did good, Omi." He whispered into the taller man's ear. Sakusa looked down at his partner and smiled. <br/>"So when will we meet you guys?" Atsumu asked. <br/>"When the meeting is over. We don't have any responsibilities once it's finished so we can go straight to Fukordani." <br/>"Okay, thank you." Sakusa nodded and he and Atsumu walked away to the furthest corner. <br/>Sakusa violently shook his hands and legs, trying to rid the nerves that had come with talking to people.<br/>"You alright there got a bug or something." Atsumu joked, patting Sakusa's shoulder. <br/>"No, I'm alright. Just got nervous." He said reassuringly. Atsumu frowned and gathered the larger man in a hug. <br/>"If you're sure," </p><p>The last day of meetings proved uneventful. Daichi and Sugawara mainly talked to the captains of Nekoma, Fukordani, and Aoba Johsai, but also caught up with Terushima and Kazuma Bobata from Johzenji and Aone and Futakuchi from Dateko. All in all, the meetings were successful. </p><p>Until they got the call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first fanfic on this site, I hope you enjoy reading it! I will try and release chapters at least once a month or something like that idk honestly. Many ships will be present during this story, along with many different schools so there will be a little something for everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>